


The best kind of crazy

by orphan_account



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, I SHIP THIS SO MUCH, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "She needed to be under Chloe's spell, to feel like there's no other feeling in the world besides raw and tender love. Despite what may seem like aggression when making it."





	The best kind of crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serendipitous_dreamer42633](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_dreamer42633/gifts).



> I'm so sorry.  
> Not the best at writing smut sonlet me know what you think xxx

Natalie woke up in her own bed.  
Alone.  
It hurt her.  
Her and Chloe had been an item over the past the last two months. She was more happy than she'd ever been with her.  
For a long time, it was every night that they would sleep next to each other. Weather it be in Chloe's bed or her own.  
But either way, they'd be showering each other in love and affection.   
It would always be perfect.  
She especially liked it when she'd sleep at Chloe's house. Her bed sheets smelled of the perfume Chloe would always wear.  
It intoxicated her and sometime would even make her feel light headed and dizzy.  
But she wanted that feeling.  
She deeply desired it.  
Natalie loved the way Chloe would render her weak. How she would buckle at the slightest of touches from her younger lover.  
A complete contrast to how they were in the day.  
During the light hours, Natalie would always have control. She would have Chloe wrapped around her little finger and could control her fully with a simple gaze into the eyes.  
But when the sun went down, and the stars began to shine, the roles would instantly switch. Leaving the Australian defenceless.   
All it took was for Chloe to start unzipping her jeans, or to unbutton her shirt. It would melt Natalie and that was it. She was at her command.  
What was even more sexy was that Chloe knew the effect she had on Natalie. And she saw no problem with exploiting it and using it to her advantage;  
To drive her desirable lover out of her mind. Rendering her to craziness with passion and need. Feeling no remorse when her blonde dancer would beg to be touched.   
It was perfection.  
When the two of them were close.  
Some may even call it magical, a fitting adjective to describe the two.  
Waking up alone made her miss it.   
She craved it.  
This was the first time in their relationship that they didn't go to bed with each other. Through no choice of their own.   
Chloe had to go and see her mum over the weekend. So she was miles away from Natalie.   
It killed her on the inside. Chloe wanted to be with Natalie just as much as Nat wanted her. She loved the control.  
Natalie stayed in bed and reached down to pick up her phone.  
She didn't open it, all she wanted was to see her lock screen. A beautiful picture of herself and Chloe kissing softly. It turned her on, instantly.  
She needed Chloe to touch her. To kiss her.   
She needed to be under Chloe's spell, to feel like there's no other feeling in the world besides raw and tender love. Despite what may seem like aggression when making it.  
Nat started to imagine her stunning dancer, in her mind.  
Trying to replay the last time that they spent a night under the covers.  
They both knew that it would be the last night of passion for the couple, before a whole week of not having any form of physical contact.  
A week may not seem long, but neither of them could function without the other one. So a week may as well have been a lifetime.  
It was an intense night to say the least.  
Just thinking about it was making the Australians heart race. She couldn't cope not feeling any form of sexual satisfaction.  
As the sex tape in her brain continued, Nat slowly moved her hand down her stomach and slipped her hand into her Pyjama shorts.   
Her tiny white underwear was practically soaking. It made her realise the extent of power the brunette had on her, even when she wasn't there.   
She recalled how sexy Chloe's body looked. How she allowed herself to be manhandled by the provocative young woman.  
Natalie was desperate.  
She swiftly moved her hand from inside her shorts, to inside her underwear; feeling her warm vagina.  
Not being able to get her girlfriends sensual behaviour out of her thoughts, she carefully pushed a finger into herself.  
She soon developed a steady rhythm.   
At first, going slow and being cautious, but eventually it turned into Nat being as aggressive as her subconscious would let her; attempting to mimic the way Chloe would show her love.  
She was moaning unapologetically. It was a mixture of pleasure and frustration. She was frustrated that she couldn't bring herself to an orgasm.  
Only Chloe had the way to make Natalie completely become undone.   
She kept going, wanting.. needing something to keep her satisfied until she could see Chloe again. Her Chloe.   
The only one who knew how to drive her insane with unholy thoughts.  
She knew how to arouse Natalie more than Natalie did. She knew how to play out fantasies that Nat, herself, didn't even know she had.   
Every night with her was memorable for different reasons. Every night a new fantasy discovered. Ever night a new fantasy made reality in the most electrifying way imaginable.  
The striking blonde continued to pleasure herself, yearning for it to cause an orgasm. 

Chloe was sitting in the living room of her mums country home.  
She was an only child and her mum has been single since she fell pregnant so it was just them.  
Her mums name was Laura.   
Laura was out, getting a few things from the local shop.  
Even though Chloe was close with her mum, she never found the courage to tell her she was in love with another woman.  
After everything that happened with Oksana a while ago with Craig and AJ.. it reminded her of how backwards people can be.  
She knew her mum would never react to it like that.  
But it was still too scary to say. For now, at least.  
Considering she was alone, she saw the opportunity to call her love. Say good morning, tell her how much she loves and misses her.  
She picked up her phone and called the love of her life.  
It rang twice before she heard an adorable voice with an Australian accent say..  
"Hello?"  
"Nat!" Chloe exclaims.   
"Chloe! You have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice" Nat says.  
"Awe.. I miss you" she admits.  
"I miss you too.. it's only been one night and I'm going mental without you" Natalie pouts.  
"The same way you go mental when you ARE with me?" Chloe smirks.  
"No.." she denies. "When you're with me, it's the best kind of crazy.. without you, I can barely cope." she explains, truthfully.   
"What would we be doing if I was there?" Chloe says, playfully.  
"Whatever you ask me to, my love" Nat responds, recognising the fact that Chloe would dominate the encounter.  
"Well, the second I get home, I may have many requests for you.."  
"Whatever you want.. my God, I need you."   
"And I need you. The second I get home to you, ok?"  
"It's a date.." Natalie says. "I love you" she adds, smiling.  
"I love you too." Chloe responds before ending the call.  
Then, Chloe's mum walks into the living room with shopping bags. She hugs her daughter before going to put the things she'd bought away.  
Once she had finished, she sat next to Chloe and took her by the hands.  
"Who was that then?" She smiles.  
"Who was who?" Chloe questions, unsure on what she means.  
"I maybe older than you, but I'm not deaf yet." Laura chuckles. "Who were you saying 'I love you' to?" She asks, smiling.  
"Oh.." Chloe says taken back. Well now, she had to tell her mum. It was now or never. "Well, I've been.. seeing someone for the past two months and.." She starts. "I think they're the one" she smiles, widely.  
"Oh my!" Laura squeals of Joy for her daughter. "What's his name?" She asks.  
Chloe had never had a girlfriend before. She'd had boyfriends, though. That's what probably prompted her mum to say 'his'.  
She had to tell her that it wasn't a boy she was in love with. It was very different. Not a boy, but a woman. The most perfect woman alive.  
"Well.. you know Natalie? Blonde, Australian, a pro on strictly too?" She begins.  
"Ah, yes. I remember her. Lovely girl." She recalls. "Did she set you and your boyfriend up?" She presumes.  
"Actually.." This was it. She was about to tell her mum about Natalie. "It's her that I'm in a relationship with..." she finally says.  
"Oh my god! My baby's growing up! Come 'ere" she says, hugging her daughter tightly.  
"You're not surprised it's a girl..?" Chloe asks, shocked at her mums reaction.  
"Well, a little. But honey, it's your choice.. you clearly love her, be happy." She replies.  
The mother and daughter hug for a while before Laura quickly pulls back and puts her hands on her daughters shoulders.  
"What are you doing here with me, then?! Go and see your girlfriend!" She says.  
"Really?!" Chloe says in disbelief.   
"Of course! Go on, go."

Natalie was just tidying up her flat, a little.  
She wanted to get her mind off of Chloe. It only made her miss her so much more. It wouldn't work though. It was like she was all she thought about.  
She was in love, she couldn't help it.   
Nat heard her phone ring again. She saw that Chloe was calling and wondered why she called a second time.  
She wasn't complaining, though.  
She'd never miss the chance to listen to Chloe's voice.  
"Hi, Love." Natalie says, putting some books back into their shelves.  
"Guess what, babe?" Chloe answers.  
"You're secretly a spy?" Natalie jokes.  
"How did you guess?" She joins in the laughter. "I'm coming home!" She reveals.  
"Oh my God! Really?!" Natalie half screams with excitement.   
"Of course! So put something pretty on, I can't promise that I'll be able to act sane around you" Chloe says, with a smirk.  
"I wouldn't want you to, believe me." Natalie replies.  
After they had finished their conversation, Natalie took Chloe's advice of putting something pretty on.  
She wanted to make sure that, the second Chloe laid eyes on her, that she wouldn't be able to restrain herself. That she would instantly have her way with Natalie.  
There were a few revealing pieces in her wardrobe.  
She knew that Chloe would find her attractive in anything that she would wear. But she didn't want to just look attractive or sexy. She wanted to look completely irresistible.   
Her favourite nights with her girlfriend were always when Chloe would be rough with her. When she would really dominate her and show no mercy, in the slightest, for it.  
So she had to give her a reason to be rough.  
Be a bad girl.  
She went into Chloe's side of the wardrobe and pulled out a white button up, short sleeved shirt. The kind a young school girl would wear.  
She had one, herself, but Chloe was a smaller size than her, making the shirt even tighter on the Australian woman.   
She then went to get the box at the bottom of the wardrobe. It was where she kept her old school uniform.  
Natalie picked out she tiny, black school skirt from the box and tried it on for size. It was so small, it only barely covered her up.  
It was perfect.  
Just thinking about what would happen when her love would return was turning her on.  
She bit her lip.  
Natalie went into her underwear draw and pulled out a lace, black bra. It was a push up. She knew for a fact that it gave her immense, beautiful cleavage.   
It would make Chloe go wild.  
Then, she pulled out a matching pair of lace black panties. They were also truly small. They displayed her arse, perfectly.  
She put the whole outfit on, together, undoing a few of the top buttons, on the shirt, to fully put her cleavage on show.   
She went back into the box with her uniform in and loosely tied the blue tie around her neck.  
She sprayed herself with some perfume Chloe said she found sexy; she put on some makeup; slipped on some black heels and looked at herself in the mirror.  
She was sure that Chloe wouldn't be able to keep her hands off of her.  
Once she was happy with the way that she looked, there was a knock at the door before Natalie heard someone unlock it and walk into the flat.  
It had to have been Chloe.  
Natalie took a deep breath and prepared herself to become nothing but a toy. The exact way she adored to be treated.   
The blonde woman strutted out of her bedroom slowly, meeting Chloe with a gaze which was clearly a sign, requesting Chloe to do what she did best.   
Chloe started at her beloved Natalie and her provocative little outfit.   
She bit her lip hard, almost drawing blood.  
Natalie walked over to her and put her hands around her waist. She lent in to whisper something into the brunette's ear.  
"I've been a very bad girl, you know? ... I think I might need a bit of discipline.." Natalie says, making it crystal clear what it was she so deeply desired.  
Chloe smirked and swiftly grabbed Natalie's wrist and twisted it behind her back, pushing her up against the wall.  
"You do know what happens to bad girls, don't you?" She says, half mockingly. She kissed Natalie's shoulder softly then leaned into her neck to say her next line.  
"They get punished.." she says, teasingly.  
This was exactly what Natalie had been hoping for. Wether she liked to admit or not, she had found herself to be quite the submissive - Chloe's submissive.  
She adored being at someone else's command, giving all control to her other half. She needed to be used - needed to be disciplined.   
Chloe pulled her back slightly, Natalie was still close to the wall but not against it, anymore. The brunette kisses her bad girls blushing cheek.  
"I'm presuming you want me to be rough.." she says, not like a question, but almost as if it was a warning that rough was precisely what she was going to be.  
"Fuck me" the blonde says, desire clear in her eyes.  
"Beg" Chloe commands.  
"Please Chloe.." she begins, but gets cut off by feeling a sharp sting on her ass. Chloe had spanked her.  
"You call me Mistress." She corrects her.  
This excites Natalie. She's never called her girlfriend 'mistress' before. But she was more than willing to. She felt herself becoming more and more wet.  
"Now.. beg." Chloe finishes.  
"Please, mistress.. I'm desperate for you and your body.. please, I want you to fuck me." Natalie says, degrading herself and loving every second.  
"That's my girl" Chloe says, smirking at the power she had.  
Chloe strokes Natalie's bare thigh and goes higher, not stopping until she's at Natalie's underwear. She uses a single finger to tug them off her submissive's body, leaving her skirt on.   
"Bedroom" she says, not breaking eye contact.   
It was remarkable how all it took was for the young woman to say one word, and Nat would recognise it as a command and follow it in an instant.   
Natalie starts to walk into her bedroom, but then feels another dose of pain on her ass. She had been spanked again, causing her to stay put.  
"Crawl." She directs, assertively.   
Natalie knew she wanted Chloe to be rough with her and to dominate her. But Chloe was really out doing herself. She'd never looked more appealing.  
She lowers herself onto her knees.   
Knowing that her mistress was behind her, the blond crawls, with her front more bent down; putting her naked rear on show for her lover.  
Chloe stared at her, admiring how well behaved she was being. She followed her into the bedroom, so the couple could love each other properly.  
Once they were in the room and the door was shut, Natalie stayed on the floor, kneeling down, in front of her beautiful girlfriend.  
Chloe kneeled down in front of her, sliming - almost mockingly - at her Australian love.  
She tangled her hand into her blonde locks and jolted her forward, taking Natalie by surprise. She gazed into her big bright blue eyes.  
She leant forward and passionately kissed her Natalie. Natalie of course kissed back, loving what was happening. It was like they were the only two people in the world.  
Chloe slipped her tongue into the kissed. As always, having control over the situation.   
The kiss was a thing of beauty.  
But it was time for things to take a bit of a crazy turn.  
The best kind of crazy.  
Chloe pulled Nat's hair backward, yanking the blue-eyed blonde away from herself. Enough force to give effect, but not so much that it would hurt.  
She'd never dream of causing Natalie any pain.  
Chloe stood up and reached out her hand, offering to help Nat off of the ground.  
She took it, accepting the help.  
The two kissed softly, before Chloe directed her bad girl onto the bed . They were both knelt down on the mattress, eye contact never breaking.  
"Undress me" Chloe said, caressing Nat's cheek.  
Natalie leaned in closer and began to remove her mistress' clothing, leaving soft kisses on every piece of skin she would reveal from under her clothes.  
All while Chloe would stroke her hands through Natalie's soft blond hair.  
Once Chloe was left in nothing but her own smooth skin, she lifted up Natalie's chin so they were looking into each others eyes, once again.   
"Do you want me to touch you?" She says, squeezing Nat's breasts through her shirt and bra.  
Natalie nodded her head, trying to conceal a moan by biting her lip. She was attempting not to stare at the brunette's luscious chest, but she couldn't stop herself.   
The staring was fairly obvious, so the dominant younger woman used it as a tool to get her own way.  
"You'll have to earn it then,won't you?" Chloe says, teasingly.  
"How..?" Natalie asks, eager to earn it quickly so that Chloe could pleasure her, sooner.  
"Well, you seem to be staring at my tits enough..come 'ere" Chloe says, grabbing Nat by the back of her neck, pulling her head closer to her chest.  
Natalie knew what Chloe wanted her to do; lavish her with love and attention. So that was exactly what she intended to do.  
Nat caressed Chloe's breasts, kissing them softly, kissing them aggressively. Any way in which she could pleasure her she would do, needing to be touched.  
Chloe chuckled at her efforts.   
She knew full well that Nat thought this would earn her the right for Chloe to pleasure her. But she was unfortunately mistaken.  
She would need to do a whole lot more before Chloe would grant such wishes.  
"You like my chest, don't you?" She says, authoritatively.  
"Yes, mistress." Natalie says, under her kisses.  
"Dirty girl."  
Chloe moves back, telling Nat to stop kissing her. Nat thought she was finally about to get what she had been wanting; for Chloe to touch and pleasure her.  
"Mistress, please.. make love to me.." Natalie pleads.  
"Do I need to punish you even more?" Chloe questions, firmly.  
"No.. I'm begging you Chlo.." Nat starts, then realises she forgot her place. "I mean mistress" she corrects herself.  
Chloe raises an eyebrow. She knew that this would throw Nat off her balance, which was the precise reason as to why she was doing it.  
"See? You do need more discipline." She states.  
"I'm sorry, mistress.. please, just touch me.." she tries one last time.  
Chloe chuckles. Nat knew that she was about to get punished again. She wondered if she was being a bad girl subconsciously? To get Chloe to punish her on purpose.   
Perhaps she really did love the sweet torture.  
Chloe loosened the tie around Natalie's neck until it was off of her body. Natalie wondered what she was doing. At first, She thought that she maybe undressing her.  
But that couldn't be the case. This was a punishment, not a reward.  
Chloe pushed Nat onto the bed, so that she was lying on her front. She pulled Nat's slim wrists behind her back and used the tie as a restraint, to hold her writs in place, similar to handcuffs.   
Natalie was so aroused.   
She felt herself being spanked viciously, yet lovingly at the same time. An art which both of them seem to have mastered.   
Each spank stung more than the last. But they never hurt.  
They were never supposed to.  
As Chloe would spank her, Nat would moan at each of them, unapologetically. She craved the aggressive love Chloe would give her.  
Then, Chloe pulled down Nat's miniature School skirt. It was so tiny, it barely revealed any more skin, however, it gave better access for the spanking.  
More spanks came, Natalie continuing to moan at her lovers cold hand slapping against her firm ass. She needed this.  
After around five minutes of continuous spanking, Chloe helped Natalie to kneel in front of her, her arse covered in raw, red, handprints.   
She kisses her sub girlfriends cheek softly; showing her that, despite her aggression, she cares deeply for her and it would never in a million years so much as cross her mind to hurt her.  
Natalie smiled softly.  
She knew Chloe didn't want to hurt her. And she didn't. Never has and never will.  
This was all just a case of two people having kinks which meshed well together, when it came to the sexual side of their relationship.  
But it never interfered with their love for one another. Nothing on the entire planet could ever do that.  
"Are you ready to earn your pleasure yet?" Chloe speaks softer than before.  
"Yes mistress" Natalie replies, smiling.  
Chloe sat backwards and spread her legs, slightly, giving Natalie an amorous look. She needed Nat's magic way of showing her love.  
"Make me cum and I'll pleasure you, ok darling?" Chloe says, softly.  
"Of course mistress" Natalie responds.  
She may have adored being pleasured by her mistress but she also loved giving Chloe pleasure, too. It gave her a great deal of happiness to know she could make her lover smile.  
As Nat leant down, Chloe put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She reached behind Natalie's back and undid her restraints. She smiled.  
Natalie moved down and kissed her girlfriends inner thigh. Chloe rested her back on the bed, trusting Natalie to give her what she hungered for.  
Nat placed teasing kisses on Chloe's thighs, cherishing the moans she would let slip each time she got close to her wet vagina.   
Eventually deciding to stop her teasing, Natalie moved her head and began to lick her stunning girlfriend, causing her to moan loudly.  
She used her now free hand to rub her mistresses throbbing clit, bringing her closer and closer to an intense orgasm.   
Natalie removed her finger from Chloe's clit and and placed a soft kiss onto it, driving Chloe over the edge, causing her to orgasm intensely.   
As Chloe's breath was returning to normal, Natalie slowly moved up and kissed her girlfriends neck, tenderly, full of love and affection.  
"Did I do well, mistress?" She whispers into Chloe's slim neck.  
"Amazing.." she says, under her breath. "stop calling me mistress, by the way.." she chuckles. "I'm Chloe.. your Chloe, and I always will be." She says quietly.  
Nat sighs.  
"Of course you are, Chlo.." she agrees. "Now, I believe you said something about pleasuring me if I made you cum..?" Natalie reminds her, cheekily.  
Chloe was more than happy to oblige.   
She undid the buttons on Natalie's shirt and unhooked her bra, leaving her completely naked. She looked so incredibly beautiful. So innocent.  
Natalie wrapped her arms around the brunette, tightly, as Chloe pushed a long finger into her.  
It was pure bliss, Chloe being inside of her.  
Eventually, her finger became a blur, leaving Natalie on the verge of an orgasm.   
"I love you." Chloe said softly.  
These words were what sent Natalie over the edge, causing her to orgasm.  
None of this was about sexual satisfaction, it was all about love. Anytime Chloe would say those words would drive Natalie crazy, no matter the situation.  
But in this one, it caused her to squeal.   
She fell backwards onto the bed, the soft mattress catching her. With her tiredness and the comfortable bed, She fell asleep almost instantly.  
Chloe admired the way that she slept, so peaceful.   
She helped the naked beauty into the covers, so she was all snuggled up and comfortable. She was practically the definition of beautiful.  
Chloe climbed under the duvet, next to her love. She snuggled up next to her, putting a delicate arm around her. This was where she wanted to exist.  
" I love you.." Natalie says, half asleep.  
"I love you too.. goodnight, my love."


End file.
